


The Sun Rises

by cubedcoffeecake



Series: my gifts for HD Owl Post 2018 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, Morning After, aesthetic, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake
Summary: and I look over, and I see you beside me.but will you be there tomorrow?





	The Sun Rises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirdeyeblinkings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirdeyeblinkings/gifts).



> Created for HD Owl Post 2018. Many thanks to callmehopeless for letting me panic and flail at them!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy your gift!


End file.
